


Candy hearts

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Noctis has some special treats for his darling Ignis today.





	Candy hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's everyone, I'm here spending it drowning in my ships :") So here, have this fluffyyyyyyy ignoct drabble I wrote as I cry about these two some more.

Just because it was Valentines day, doesn’t mean Ignis was planning to take a day off and slack on his duties. He did enjoy this lovely holiday of course, more so now that he could share it with someone he loved dearly. Noctis and Ignis have been married for a few years now, and somehow his husband would find more ways to spoil him, something he felt undeserving of.

As of right now Ignis had just woken up, surprised to see Noctis wasn’t at his side. Even though he has gotten up early now these days alongside him, Ignis was always the one to be out of bed first. His thoughts tossed aside as he took note of something on Noct’s pillow. He grabbed his glasses and spotted a candy heart, along with a note.

_‘ Good morning my Valentine. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you today. Enjoy your special treats, I saved the best for last..you’ll see soon enough. ‘_ \- Noct

A smile graced his lips, placing the note in his pocket for safe keeping for now. Picking up the candy heart next it read: **BE MINE.** Rolling his eyes at Noctis’ corny attempt at being romantic with these candies, he loved it anyway. Ignis placed the candy in his mouth and finally got dressed.

Ignis first task of the day was making breakfast, of course it was no real job for him, for he enjoyed doing so. As he reached into the cabinet to retrieve a bowl, he found a candy heart inside it. **UR HOT.** The man simply popped the candy heart in his mouth, distracting himself from being amused by the message.

When he decided to organized his desk, he found another candy heart that fell from the piles of papers he had picked up. Holding it between his fingers it read: **CRAZY 4 U.** Ignis cursed himself that he was actually getting flustered from these small doses affection. Noctis has a way of melting you into silly putty without much effort. Again, Ignis placed the sweet in his mouth and continued with what he was doing.

Now Noctis was being sneaky. He knew his husband loved roses, or receiving them mostly, so he had Prompto deliver him a whole bouquet of them. Again, the heat on Ignis’ cheeks were strong as he enjoyed the feel of the petals at his skin. Just as he was getting lost in the thought of how thankful he was for such a loving man like Noct, he found a candy heart was placed in the middle of the roses, starring straight up at him: **WINK WINK.** A sigh as he shook his head, a smile never failing to cross his features despite Noctis’ efforts being so foolish, he loved them. Ignis ate the candy as he moved to place the flowers in the perfect spot.

At the end of the day, though he enjoy all the sweet messages, he barley got to see Noctis. Every now and then he gave a smile to him as he passed him in the hall, but nothing other then that. It felt silly to wish to spend time with your husband when you were in the same house with them all day.. but it was soon to be all cleared up. Ignis was back in his room and, what a surprise, another candy heart was placed on the bed. Ignis didn’t know if he could indulge in another, for all day he was eating them and he feared eventually his stomach would turn against him.

He looked over at the candy to see what it said this time: **UR BEAUTIFUL IGGY.** Oh how dare he, a customizeable candy heart just for him to have him all flustered yet again? Noctis was a clever man. He didn’t know if he could actually salvage it, but he placed it on his nightstand for now. When Ignis thought the surprises were over, he couldn’t be more wrong. Turning around Noctis stood before him, the sweetest smile on his face. Holding up his hands, without a doubt, laid a candy heart in his palms

**I LOVE YOU**

Ignis gazed stayed on it for quite some time before meeting his husbands gaze, looking at him so fondly and he silently thanked the Gods above for not only giving him such a blessing, but for allowing him to keep this man at his side for all eternity. “I love you too Noctis..” He spoke softly, thinking his emotions were to overall explode for all that was given to him on this day, but Noctis was not done just yet.

Giving him a smile in return, Noctis hold a finger, suggesting he has just one more sweet treat for him. Then in his other hand he held the last candy heart, with a message that read: **KISS ME.** Noctis couldn’t help but lift his eyebrows slightly in a suggestive manner, being the big tease that he was. 

Ignis could finally let out a joyous laugh, though small, it lit up the whole room. He took grip of his face to capture Noctis’ lips with his own, letting the candies fall to the floor while Noctis’ arms wrapped around his neck. Their kiss was passionate, for they have deprived themselves of each other all day, now they were in each other’s embrace. Noctis’ lips pressed harder against him, stealing many kisses from his beloved. “Happy valentines day my love.” He said, whispering against him. Ignis was full of smiles today, nuzzling against him as he spoke these words.

“Happy valentines day my love.. I do believe it is now my turn to spoil you.” Before Noctis could reply, Ignis swept him up in his arms, having a happy cheer escape form his husband.

“I see, so what does this entail my love?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

It didn’t take long though, for Ignis laid his lover on the bed, soon laying on top of him. His hands moved to cup his face as he did before, his thumbs rubbing against his beard, not minding the tiny pokes at his skin. 

“Ignis?” 

“Yes dear?”

“What would you say to one more surprise?”

“Oh no..”

“Don’t worry, no more candy hearts.” He pointed to his front pocket. Ignis reached inside and found himself truly surprised this time. A sterling silver infinity necklace, shimmering with diamond accents that really made it just a sight to behold. 

“Oh Noct.. it’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it..” Noctis was the type to go from cheesy to straight up hopeless romantic, but that’s the way it was since he was younger, some things never change. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you too, husband..”

“Forever?”

Pressing his lips on his for a long and hard kiss, he kept his forehead up against Noct’s, gripping tighter onto him then before. “Always… and forever.”


End file.
